


A Certain Inclination

by The_Kawaiiest_Cannibal



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Crossdressing, Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, Dubious sexual content, Mabel Gleeful - Freeform, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Mabel Pines, Reverse Pines, Texture Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kawaiiest_Cannibal/pseuds/The_Kawaiiest_Cannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper tries on his sister's makeup, just out of curiosity. Mabel finds out and is not too pleased. (Not beta read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Inclination

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: However you may interpret it, my intent with this fic was not to write it as Pinecest. Though there is some grey area sexual content, I more wanted to use this fic to develop the weirdly close twin relationship I imagine reverse Dipper and Mabel having. Basically, Dipper is a sexually repressed prick who enjoys wearing women's clothing, and Mabel enjoys making him feel weird about it.

“Dip. Come here.” Dipper froze from sorting his cape collection as he heard Mabel’s steely voice calling from her vanity in the other room. She had figured it out. “Yes, dear sister?” Dipper replied, gently pushing aside his sister’s turquoise beaded curtain with a forced nonchalance he had perfected from years of public relations. Mabel did not make any move to indicate that she knew her brother had entered and continued to methodically brush her hair in front of the mirror. “Dipper come sit down. Keep me company.” she said. She gestured vaguely to the little stool next to the vanity while reaching for a silver hair clip. Dipper went over cautiously and sat beside her. He watched her methodically work her way from one end to the other of an array of powders, creams, pigments, and pastes lined up along the mirror, until she paused rather directly to let her fingers hover in front of a tube of red lipstick. “Strange, I always thought I arranged my lipsticks from lightest to darkest.” Mabel said with feigned bewilderment. Dipper’s hands clenched microscopically along the folds of his pants. “Well, I must have simply misplaced it. That is unless somebody else who was to inept to reconstruct a simple color pattern was fooling around with my cosmetics.” she punctuated each syllable in the word cosmetics very deliberately, and her hand for a moment grew white knuckled around the tube of red lipstick before she regained her usual air of cold composure and gently set the lipstick back on the edge of the vanity. “Mabel dear, I can understand how this would upset you, but it was simply a certain inclination-” Mabel held up a daggerlike finger calling for Dipper to stop babbling whatever explanation that he himself knew would only serve to enrage his sister further. “Close your eyes and hold still” she commanded. Dipper did as he was told, but tensed his muscles to react to whatever levitating dagger or ornamental sapphire paperweight Mabel was sure to be momentarily hurl at his face that he would have to quickly deflect. He felt Mabel tilt his face slightly and anticipated a slap, but was shocked to find his face met with the cold sensation of something tracing across his lips. His eyes shot open to see Mabel gliding the red tube of lipstick across his Cupid’s bow, looking quite pleased with herself. He shuddered at the sensation as she traced the curve of his bottom lip; it was incomprehensibly better than the rushed experimentation he had had to so quickly wipe off several hours ago in secret. “M’bel?” he mumbled, as she pulled down his jaw to round off the inside edges of the line. “Quiet.” she replied, pushing his mouth shut. She reached for a blush and began to dab it gently on his cheeks. “You are a sick boy Dipper Gleeful. I should have known it was only a matter of time before you started going through my makeup.” she said chidingly. Dipper could feel his cheeks reddening underneath the peach colored powder in deep embarrassment, and wanted desperately to be averted from his sister’s scrupulous gaze. He wanted more than anything to leave and lock himself in sanctity of his room, but more than anything to stay, immersed in the beautiful little paridiso of powders and creams, of delicious textures and beautiful colors that his sister was for some reason indulging upon him. Mabel brushed some excess powder off with her wrist. “I'm sure it’ll be my underwear soon.” she said with a sort of resignation, “in fact, we may as well get it over with so you don't mess up the order.” Dipper felt all the blood leave his head as he realized the prospect his sister was suggesting. “I beg your pardon Mabel!” he shot back indignantly, jumping up from his stool. “Oh, get off your high horse brother, don't act as if the prospect doesn't interest you.” she taunted. Mabel had strolled over to her closet and was rummaging around in drawer which Dipper could only assume contained her unmentionables. He began to quickly stride towards the door, but stopped cold as Mabel extended her arm from the closet, dangling a bra and a pair of black lace panties in the air. “Go on and leave then.” she challenged. Dipper couldn't grasp the words to say a thing, and felt a cold sweat run down his neck. He found himself totally entranced in the form of the silk and the deliberate detail of the lace placement and could not bring himself to turn and leave the little pieces of artistry that were wantonly dangling in the air. “I knew you wouldn't be able to resist.” Mabel said with a smile of self satisfaction as she laid the set out on her bed. She took care to lay out the pieces symmetrically before taking a seat in her makeup chair and turning it to face the bed. “Get to it then” she said. “Mabel I simply can't- I won't… while you're watching.” Dipper said sheepishly. It wasn't as if Mabel hadn't seen her brother naked before, they were siblings after all, but the particular… circumstances made the prospect bit a more uncomfortable.  
“I’ll cover my eyes, scout’s honor.” she replied with a cheeky smile, placing her hands over her eyes like a child playing hide and seek. “You were never in the girlscouts” he mumbled, swallowing his pride and walking towards the bed. He let out a sigh and began to carefully unbutton his shirt, facing away from Mabel just in case she decided to peek. He folded the blue shirt up neatly and set it on the corner of the bed, and did the same with his pants ... and with his underwear. Was he really going to go through with this? He bit his lip nervously as the black lace garments stared at him unabashedly from the bed, and shuddered slightly at the taste of wax flaking from his lipstick. Dipper Supposed it was better to do the deed quickly. To his delight, the material was heaven as he slipped the panties up between his thighs and clung to his skin in all the right ways with a satisfying snap of elastic around the waist. The bra however, posed a more difficult logistical problem than Dipper might have liked to admit. He began to fiddle quietly with the clip, hoping Mabel wouldn't notice. “You definitely have the body for lingerie” he suddenly heard his sister say. Dipper’s head whipped around and saw to his horror that Mabel’s hands had fallen from her eyes and she was staring at her brother quite directly. He continued, to fiddle with the clasp of the bra, feeling unable to do anything else. “Let me do that” she said. Mabel undid the clasp easily and slid the thin piece of material around Dipper’s shoulders with an undue slowness that felt very much intentional. “Are you enjoying this?” she asked, as she slid behind him onto the bed and began to fasten the clips in the back. “V-very much so” Dipper stammered, feeling increasingly overwhelmed with the rich texture of the silk against his nipples. “This really does suit you, the way you look just now.” Mabel murmured, leaning her chin on the small of Dipper's neck and running her hand lightly along his hip. Dipper let a little gasp. “I’ll leave you to finish pitching that tent by yourself dear.” Mabel said evily, snapping his underwear as she brushed past him to the door. “And don't be afraid to be loud dear, I’ll just be in the other room.”


End file.
